


The Ring

by dip_and_pip_trash



Series: Phan One Shots [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Love, M/M, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_pip_trash/pseuds/dip_and_pip_trash
Summary: Phil's cleaning and finds something he was definitely not supposed to find.





	The Ring

He pushed down the duvet as he carefully tucked it in. The grey bedspread having not been made when they jumped out of bed that morning. Phil smiled as he looked around at the very clean bedroom. Their tour was just about to start and they figured they would rather come home to a tidy home rather than a messy one once it was done. Dan had lost out and been given the task of cleaning the kitchen and sorting out any food they would give away. Phil was given the task of both the bedrooms. Or more his filming room and their bedroom. His filming room was always clean, as he only used it to film and when people stayed over. 

His and Dan’s room was a whole other story. It was their cave. Many hours had been spent watching Netflix, sleeping and definitely not sleeping in this room. Plus Phil was notorious to just throw his things all over the floor. Something which definitely drove Dan insane.

But Phil had done a good job now. He’d moved all their clothes into piles and was just about to tackle the wardrobe. He then stopped as he saw something in the corner of their walk-in wardrobe. It made Phil laugh as he picked up Dan’s sock that had been on the floor. He was just getting ready to tell Dan that he had found it when he noticed it was slightly lumped in the middle, as if there was something inside.

Phil carefully grabbed the box from inside the sock and gasped when he opened it up. Inside was a ring, covered in diamonds. An engagement ring. Phil froze at this point, not sure what to do. Dan would be so unhappy that Phil had found the ring before he could give it to him. So Phil put it back in the sock and put it back on the floor when he had found it originally.

It took Phil sometime before he could leave the bedroom. He had to calm himself down or Dan would notice that something was wrong. When he finally felt ready to face Dan, he walked to the kitchen. “Daaaannnn,” He whined as he looked at his boyfriend who was now sorting through their tinned foods in the cupboard to give away. 

Dan turned around and gave Phil a small smile before walking over and pressing a kiss to his head. “What?” Dan mumbled against Phil’s shoulder as he brought them closer.

“I don’t want to clean the bedroom anymore. I’ve done most of it but the wardrobe is so big and we have so much clothing on the floor,” Phil smiled. When he looked up at Dan, he saw a flicker of panic. He had remembered where the ring was at that exact moment, Phil could read that on his face. 

“I’ll clear that,” Dan said fast. “You do the rest of the stuff here in the kitchen and I’ll sort out the bedroom,” Dan said while smiling and pressing a kiss to Phil’s head before disappearing off to their bedroom.

Phil kept sorting out the cupboards but couldn’t avoid the sinking feeling in his stomach. He should tell Dan. It’s not fair to not tell him. He’s sure he would want Dan to tell him if the situation was turned over. But he couldn’t. Surely it would crush Dan that Phil found out before. But Phil couldn’t lie, especially not to Dan. So what did he do?

It was thoughts like this that were still whizzing through his head later that night. When he was cuddled up to Dan and they were watching Netflix on their TV in the lounge. He was still deep in thought, cleaning now complete, over what he should do.

“Phil? Are you even listening to me?” Dan asked as he looked at the blue-eyed man. Phil suddenly came back down to earth and looked over at Dan, the guilty look on his face showing the truth. “I asked what you wanted for dinner. What’s gotten into you today? You’ve been super quiet all day,” Dan asked softer now, letting a hand run through Phil’s quiffed hair as he did. Phil stayed quiet for a bit longer. He had to tell the truth now. Dan had noticed that something was wrong.

“I found the ring in the wardrobe,” Phil mumbled but he knew Dan had heard him. They were both silent for a minute and Phil could feel the tears building. He didn’t want to cry but the silence was killing him. Then Dan let out a laugh and looked at him.

“I knew I should have hidden it somewhere else. Maybe in your cereal box, you know because you’re always stealing mine,” Dan laughed and then wiped Phil’s eyes that had already filled with tears. “Hey, it’s okay. What’s better for us than a proposal that’s slightly messed up?” He asked before jumping up off the sofa and leaving the room.

When he returned, he had the ring box in his hand and threw the sock down that he had been keeping it in. “I had this whole speech planned out where I was going to tell you how much I love you and how thankful I was for you and everything we’ve achieved in this lifetime. But every time I tried to write it, I’d cry..” Dan said trailing off and Phil could see the tears building in his eyes. “I wanted to thank you. Because when we first met I was scared and I hated myself and everything about life. Now everything is happy. Because of you. I freaking love you so much Philip Lester. Will you marry me?” Dan finished off and got down on one knee, looking directly at the man in front of him

Phil could feel the tears pouring down his face as he nodded “Of course,” He said, smiling so wide as he pulled Dan’s face towards his and kissed him lovingly. They kissed for a few perfect moments before pulling away. Dan took the ring out the box and put it on Phil's ring finger. “It’s perfect,” Phil mumbled as he looked up at Dan. Everything else didn’t matter to them, their eyes only for each other. 

It wasn’t until later when Dan looked at Phil and smiled. “We have to talk about everything. The fans will know when they see the ring. Should we tell them before or just wait for them to find out?” Dan asked. Phil looked over at him. He hadn’t thought about that. It took him a while before he replied with a smile.

“We’re not ready just yet. I’ll take the ring off and keep it somewhere safe while we’re near the fans. We said we’d wait until after the tour Danny,” Phil said softly. Dan nodded and looked down at the other man’s hand.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with that?” He asked softly. Phil smiled and nodded.

“Of course. I’ll have you at my side.But you gotta admit something Dan,” Phil giggled. Dan looked at him with a confused expression. “Hufflepuffs are great finders,” Phil laughed. Dan rolled his eyes and made a joke about ending their engagement before both them collapsed into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send Me Prompts](http://www.dip-and-pip-trash.tumblr.com)
> 
> I might write a sequel of this of them on tour and Phil having second thought about hiding the engagement. Let me know what you think.


End file.
